


my type

by maryleee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Incest, Multiple Partners, Older Man/Younger Woman, Public Sex, Size Difference, Spit Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryleee/pseuds/maryleee
Summary: Nina liked being able to bend over and get paid for it. Shewasgood at it, based on what her partners all moaned and groaned about. And there was just something exciting about being with older men.She thought she had everything - and everyone - she wanted, until she met Fiorello.
Relationships: Older Man/Younger Woman - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt realize I had a thing for older men/women/nonbinary folx until I met my gf. thank u honey!!!!!!! 
> 
> anyways, this features underage consensual sex, I don't support underage relationships IRL, etc etc. this is just for horny fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the neighbor and the Uncle.

There was something exciting about being with older men. 

The stereotypes were one thing - they were more experienced, more affectionate, and they simply knew what they were doing and did so  _ very  _ well - but there was also the fact that most of the older men Nina came across just happened to be fabulously loaded. 

She liked being able to bend over and get paid for it. She was  _ good  _ at it, based on the things the men she had previously been with moaned and groaned about. Sixteen and in the middle of growing into herself - wavy chestnut hair and porcelain skin, just on the verge of a C cup with enticing curves all about her - Nina carried herself almost innocently. Flashing doe-eyes at men and batting her lashes at women, attracting attention even when she didn’t mean to. 

Still, Nina didn’t complain. Even now, as she counted her cash casually while her neighbor took his time digging into her cunt, she was far from complaining. 

“You don’t have to tip me every time, you know,” she said, stuffing the wad of bills into her backpack. 

Her neighbor, a man with silver hair and a jawline she couldn’t get enough of, had a thing for both eating her out and doing so publicly. Today, Nina found herself lounging on one of his pool chairs poolside, her bikini bottom already tossed away somewhere. 

Mr. Beckham sat back for just a moment, licking his lips. “Of course I do. Keeping this a secret from your parents must be hard work - I’m grateful.” 

She giggled behind her hand, squealing as he sucked on her clit. “If you’re  _ that  _ grateful, why not get on with it, already?”

“Impatient as always,” he huffed out a laugh, nipping at her thigh before flipping her over. 

Nina scooched down until she lay flat against the chair, angling her ass into the air slightly. “You’re into it, though.”

“Brats like you have a certain… something,” the man said, brushing the tip of his cockhead over her dripping cunt. He spoke casually as he pushed into her, pressing her back down onto the chair as his cock spread her open. “Maybe it’s this tight cunt, or maybe the fact you’re doing this behind your parents’ backs… whatever it is, I can’t get enough of it.” 

Nina lay her head in her arms, sighing at the feeling of being so wonderfully full. The brunet keened as Mr. Beckham began pumping in and out of her, slowly - just the way she liked it. It felt almost intimate, were it not for the cash exchange and the fact that she would never date this man seriously (he had kids, for Pete’s sake). 

They fucked for a few hours, seeing as it was a Wednesday afternoon and his kids were at sports practice and Nina’s parents figured she was at a school club meeting. They were free to use the patio as much as they wanted, and her neighbor took advantage of this chance and even fucked her in the pool a few times. Something he did that Nina very much liked was that he stayed in her even when they weren’t fucking. They often talked about this and that while she sat on his lap, fully sheathed and still raring to go, and especially as they were making out. That way, he could buck into her tight heat, teasing her. 

Nina was exclusive with who she let cum inside of her. The feeling was  _ amazing,  _ but scooping out cum in the middle of a shower was a pain. Pay the right price and any man could cum inside of her as much as they liked - which her neighbor tended to do time and time again. 

“How many times does that make?” Nina asked, almost breathlessly as she held her leg close and spread and pussy lips with her free hand. A thick stream of milky white poured out of her almost continuously onto the patio chair.

Mr. Beckham hooked two fingers inside of her, helping to scoop out his own cum. “I think… fourteen? Fifteen? I lost count after ten.” 

Nina giggled, arching her back as his fingers dug in deeper, brushing past her g-spot. “I’ve gotta head back, my mom will probably call me soon.” 

The man slid his fingers out of her, instead offering them to her to suck. As she wrapped her lips around his cum coated fingers, he asked, “You sure you don’t wanna take a load for the road?” 

Nina hummed in thought, licking the digits thoroughly. She left them with a  _ pop _ , tapping her chin. “Sounds tempting… but do you think you could finish in ten minutes?” 

Mr. Beckham leaned down to peck her lips before pushing her legs back, shoving his cock back into her inviting heat. “Time me - if I don’t fill you in ten minutes I owe you extra.” 

“Deal!”

* * *

Nina had several older men in her life. She wouldn’t call this “dating”, per se - most of the men she saw were just looking for a nice time with someone young enough to be their daughter, while others simply liked her as an outlet. Their wives weren’t cutting it, some were single with no luck, and Nina was more than happy to help them out. After all, her life at home wasn’t the most exciting. 

Her parents had no idea, of course. She was good at pretending to be the studious daughter too absorbed in her books and classes to even entertain the idea of sex. The men in her life were good at keeping her secret, as well. 

Nina’s phone buzzed on her desk, hidden underneath her open textbook. There were several notifications she had been ignoring while studying that night - a sweet text from her neighbor, thanking her for that afternoon, a few recommended Tweets, a handful of texts from a study group chat, and, as expected, another handful of texts from a few of the other men in her life. 

She wasn’t one to send nudes, and wasn’t interested in receiving them, either. Thus most of the conversations with these men were playful, if a bit dirty. Asking how her day was, what she was wearing, if she wanted to meet soon. 

This time, it was her uncle asking to meet. She smiled, hugging her knees to her chest as she sent a confirmation text laden with heart emojis. It had been a while since Nina was able to see him - he often travels for work but makes a point to see her at least once when he returns to town. 

**♡** **uncle d** **♡:** _ Is it alright if I send along your phone number to a friend? _

**me:** _!!! u actually wanna share?? I didn’t think u could hehe_ _  
_ **♡** **uncle d** **♡:** _I happen to be quite sharing. I’m sharing you with my brother, aren’t I?_

**me:** _ he doesn’t know me like that! That doesn’t count xd  _

**♡** **uncle d** **♡:** _He’s missing out. And I share you well enough with the rest of your friends._ _  
_ **me:** _I guess ur right. Sure! Give them my info_ **♡** _more cash for me!!_

Nina’s heart skipped a beat at the prospect of a new person in her life. Not only did it mean more money, but if her uncle was recommending them, they must be as high-end as her uncle was. 

She made sure to bring them up as soon as they arrived back at his home, a spacious condo in the middle of downtown that Nina simply adored. Her parents welcomed the chance to have Nina out of the house for the weekend. He had her against the wall as soon as the door was shut and locked, one of her legs hooked around his waist. 

“Hey, hey,” Nina said between kisses, “What’s this new guy like? Like - is it a guy?” 

“Mm-hmm,” Uncle Damian picked both of her legs up to wrap around him, moving down to nip at her neck, “Met him years ago. Liked to keep to himself ‘till I got him out of his shell.”

“Does he know how old I am?”

“Honey, that’s the reason he wanted in.” Damian moved from the entryway towards the kitchen, looking for the nearest flat surface to set her down on. 

Nina bit her lip, spreading her legs as she was set down on the kitchen island. Her uncle got to work lifting her denim skirt up and pushing her panties to the side, slipping a finger in easily. The brunet kept a hand on his shoulder, inching up to card through his ash-blonde hair that was beginning to gray. 

“I like when you call me honey.” Nina said, pressing her legs together as Damian slid her panties down her legs. 

He was hard, tenting through his pants as he rubbed against her wet cunt, drawing out a sweet sigh from the girl. Uncle Damian slid the cop top she was wearing up, kneading at her chest through the lace bralette she wore. “You said that about a lotta other names I call you.”

“That’s ‘cause they sound so nice coming from you,” Nina said, rolling her hips in time with her uncle’s. The friction felt incredibly and agonizingly good, but it wasn’t enough. “I get all tingly and wet.” 

“You’re just  _ asking _ to be fucked, little girl.” 

_ “Maaaybe,”  _ Nina said with a tune in her voice, sitting up. “Can I blow you first? I really missed sucking on you.”

Uncle Damian was more than compliant, letting her undo his belt and dress pants after she sank to her knees. Nina took his cock in her hands, almost too big to hold with just one, and tilted her head into Damian’s hand when she felt it run through her hair. He wasn’t mean when he let her suck him off; never bucked or forced her down or made her gag. Nina sucked and licked away like it was candy, and to her it almost was. 

She lapped at the underside of his cock before sucking at his balls. Uncle Damian groaned softly above her, and she gave a few more sucks before pulling off, pressing her cheek to his dick. “I missed you.”

“You sure you’re talkin’ to me?” Damian laughed, cupping her face. He pulled her into a kiss, licking into her mouth before slightly pulling back to spit into her mouth. 

Nina moaned, drinking back his saliva. “I also like when you do that.” 

The majority of the walls were covered in windows that stretched from the floor to the ceiling, so as Nina found herself bouncing on her uncle’s cock in the living room, a thrill passed through her at the thought of being seen like this. 

Uncle Damian liked to work out, and thank  _ god.  _ Nina loved running her hands down his chest, chiseled ever so slightly with the slightest hint of abs. Damian had a mouth latched to one of her nipples, biting down just how she liked. The bursts of pain only fueled her bouncing, her pace quickening the rougher he was with her. 

“How many loads have you had this week?” He asked, rubbing at her clit as he bent her over the couch. 

Nina hummed thoughtfully, settling against the cushions. “I only met with my neighbor once on Wednesday, and Mr. Tory on -  _ ah! - _ Monday, so…” 

“Can’t remember?”

“I lost count,” she giggled, “Twenty? I think. Mr. Tory couldn’t keep me long, but Mr. Beckham had a whole afternoon with me.”

Uncle Damian rammed harder into her. “How many do you think you can take this weekend?” 

Nina moaned, meeting his thrusts with her hips vigorously. “From you? I want at least a hundred!” 

Her uncle laughed, pounding into her a few more times before letting his first load inside of her. If she wanted a hundred, he would try his damndest to give her that and more. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the Uncle (again), the chemistry teacher, and the text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank ya'll for all the hitssss omg

Nina was certain that was not a single place left where they hadn’t fucked. To be fair, they had fucked in his condo  _ many _ times before, but they didn’t waste any time that weekend. Nina wondered if it was because Uncle Damian had passed along her info to someone else. 

“Admit it, you’re jealous,” She said as they relaxed in the bath, a wide thing that had more than enough space for both of them and yet she always chose to sit on his lap.

Damian pushed a few strands from his face, leaning back against the porcelain tub. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Uncle D,” the brunet sighed, as if chastising a child, “You’re lucky you’re cute when you’re jealous. And fuck really well.”

He pinched her side lightly, eliciting a squeak. “Look, once you meet this guy, just promise you won’t forget to spend time with your Uncle, alright?”

_ “Duh,  _ you’re like, my favorite Uncle.”

“For the wrong reasons.”

“For the  _ sexier _ reasons,” Nina turned around to meet his lips in a kiss, rubbing her cunt against his quickly hardening dick, “And doesn’t it make you all excited knowing that dad is totally clueless about us?” 

The man smiled, taking hold of her hips to lift and lower again onto his cock, sending a bit of water splashing over the edges of the tub. “I think it excites  _ you _ more than me, sweetheart.”

She laughed, “This might be true.” 

Sunday evening rolled around, and after a quickie or two in the car, Nina was dropped off back home, thoroughly exhausted yet satisfied. Her parents were none the wiser as to how she and Uncle Damian spent their days. 

Her phone had gone off quite a few times during that weekend, per usual, but she had yet to receive any type of text or call from Damian’s mystery friend. Nina wondered if he had gotten cold feet after all. The prospect of fucking someone her age - let alone  _ meeting  _ in public - was a bit intimidating, and she understood completely. 

And yet.

She couldn’t help but wonder what kind of person they were, like she did for all of her partners before meeting them. Was he similar to her uncle? How much was he willing to pay her? Was he vanilla, or did he have a wilder side? Burning questions a sixteen year old shouldn’t really be obsessing over, and yet she couldn’t help it. 

Nina eventually locked her phone, flopping onto her bed for the night. She still had a week’s worth of classes ahead of her.

* * *

Private school was typically as exciting as it got for a sixteen year old. Despite there being one less gender around, it was still your average high school— with the added uniforms, theology classes and weekly mass. 

Nina felt more comfortable being around girls, anyway. Boys her age couldn’t compare to the other men in her life, and she preferred it that way. Besides, there were  _ tons  _ of pretty girls to gawk over when she wasn’t daydreaming about getting railed by her uncle or Mr. Beckham. 

“You’re here earlier than usual,” Olivia, one of her closest friends, said as Nina plopped down onto the bench next to her in the courtyard. She was gorgeous - pin straight black hair pulled back into a fishtail braid, caramel skin and rounded lips. Nina wondered how they hadn’t kissed at least  _ once.  _

“Yeah, yeah,” she said, leaning against the girl’s shoulder to hook an arm through hers. “I’ve gotta meet with Mr. Bradley. Promised to help set up for lab today.” 

“You are  _ such _ a kiss-ass, dude,” She offered Nina a grape from her lunch bag, who took it gratefully. “You know he won’t raise your grade or anything. He won’t fall for it.”

Nina chewed thoughtfully, reaching into Olivia’s tin for seconds. “I’m not the only one. Half the class is kissing the ground he walks on for a B. Not my fault chemistry makes no sense.”

“It makes plenty of sense. There’s just,” Olivia knocked lightly on Nina’s head, laughing, “nothing up here. No thoughts whatsoever.”

_ There’s  _ tons  _ of thoughts,  _ Nina thought to herself,  _ just not really about chemistry.  _

When Nina said she was going to “help set up lab”, she actually meant it. There were lots of materials that needed to be cleaned and wiped down before class started, and Mr. Bradley welcomed all the help he received from the girls in his class. Especially Nina’s, though— and he voiced his thanks as she suckled away at his cock on top of one of the lab tables. 

“It’s no biggie, Mr. B,” the brunet chirped, running her tongue down the length of his pulsing dick. He wasn’t half bad in terms of girth and length. “I like doing this for you.”

He was a sweet man once you got to know him, but Nina honestly liked how intimidating he looked towards the underclassmen who hadn’t taken his class yet. He kept his beard well trimmed and short, his auburn hair slicked back to show off his pale blue eyes. 

“Still, the fact you’re willing to do this on campus…” He glanced towards the two doors to his classroom before beginning to buck into her mouth. “Ah, almost there—”

Nina gave a few more bobs of her head before setting her tongue under the cockhead, fondling his balls to help him along. “It’s worth it when you’re getting paid for it.”

Mr. Bradley never lasted very long (something about being on campus and doing this with one of his students practically made him cum in his pants, but Nina thought it was kind of cute), but he seemed to cum buckets, which made up for it. Hot ropes hit the back of Nina’s throat, slightly bitter and milky. She closed her lips around his cock, sucking out the rest of his cum through his orgasm.

“Thank you, again, Ms. Campos.” Mr. Bradley sighed, running a hand through her hair. It was the most affection she was going to get from the man, but she didn’t mind. “Homeroom’s going to be starting soon.”

Nina wiped at her mouth, licking up the cum that dripped out from her lips. “No worries, Mr. B. Let me know when you wanna do this again!” 

He would ask for her help again during lunch, which resulted in a quickie in the unisex bathroom that left Nina’s cunt dripping with cum but her pockets full of extra cash. All in all, a pretty average school day. 

Olivia was busy with club meetings after school was dismissed, which left Nina to wait by herself for the downtown bus. She was hoping to catch a quick nap on the way home before starting on a research assignment, as she made it a point to sit by herself on public transportation. Her school skirt wasn’t  _ too  _ short, but Nina couldn’t trust men enough to keep their hands off when she wasn’t looking. 

Her phone buzzed in her sweater pocket at the bus stop. An unknown number sent a simple message:

**(unknown number):** _ Hello, is this Nina? Damian’s niece?  _

Nina narrowed her eyebrows before remembering Uncle Damian had forwarded her number to someone. 

**me:** _ hi!!! Yes, this is Nina  _ ♡  _ you’re uncle Damian’s friend, right? Nice to meet u!!  _

A few moments passed before she received another message. She tried not to answer too fast so as to not appear desperate, but she was almost insanely curious about this mystery man who her uncle recommended. 

**(unknown number):** _ Ha, yes. I’m good friends with your uncle. My name is Fiorello, but call me Fio, if you’d like. I’m pleased to meet you, as well, Nina.  _

**me:** _ i love ur name! I’ve never heard something like it before. Are you from abroad?  _

**Fiorello:** _ I grew up in Italy. I travel a lot for my occupation - mainly Europe and Asia. I met your uncle while on a business trip in Lyons, actually.  _

**me:** _ in france?? That’s so cool!! I didn’t know my uncle went to cool places like that… he should have taken me >:( _

**Fiorello:** _ Ahaha, please don’t take it out on him. He rather hates travelling overseas. Anyway, I’m staying for quite a bit in the States, and I’ve heard of your - business, if you will. The reviews are quite stellar. _

**me:** _ oh god, i take it uncle Damian’s talked about me?  _

**Fiorello:** _ Very much so, at least when he’s drunk.  _

**me:** _ ugh, cheeseball. But were you interested? I’m always up for taking on new partners!  _ ♡

**Fiorello:** _ My interest is quite piqued. Would you be available for dinner sometime this week?  _

Nina paused, re-reading the text over and over. She had never been asked out to dinner before fucking a guy first. That sounded an awful lot like dating, which she wasn’t sure she was so ready for. 

**me:** _ is this like, a dinner date?  _

**Fiorello:** _ If you want to call it that. I simply think it would be wonderful to meet you first before doing anything else.  _

**me:** _ I’m free this Thursday night, then! I’d really like to meet u too  _ ♡ 

**Fiorello:** _ Perfect. I’ll forward you the address to the restaurant soon. I look forward to meeting you, Nina.  _

  
Nina exited the bus with an odd buzz in her chest. Fiorello seemed— different. Whether or not it was a  _ good _ different was beyond her. All that was left to do was wait until Thursday night.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what ya'll think ♡ this was a good stress reliever between school and work LOL  
> u can also talk to me on tumblr!! @ peachykeenies


End file.
